rsapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Roll Space Program
Roll was a RSA Program that ran between 2010-2014. Ran previously by Captevyo, the first chairman of R.S.A, is the Roll Space Program. On 2/4/12, at 1:45pm. Darwin12 (Now itsfutur), has reported Captevyo has stepped down as the Roll Director, where Jacobthescientist became the new Roll Director on 2/5/12, and later Roll is being ran by R.S.A exclusives. Itsfutur confirmed many things for Roll, however there was a possibility of some things to change. Which is no longer possible due to the program's shutdown in 2014. Accidents and Negative Events Roll-6 to Roll-8 Crash Landing * All crashed on landing due to pilot error/glitches. Roll-9A Delay *'Two RSA Members (supershadow20000 and epidemi''k') launched rockets unofficially at the launch date and the crowd eventually roused into a fight and blaming each other. *Supershadow and epidemik were also on the shuttle designated as Roll-9, taking the spot that the third crew member was supposed to be in, and they launched the rocket. *This caused Darwin12 to delay the launch and have both exiled. *More information is here. Roll-9B Mechanical Failure *1wardude 'mistook the runway for a 'racing track' so he raced on it. ''It was unknown if the crew were somewhat distracted at this. *Also, a flap deployed without the pilot hitting the button, which caused the shuttle to do roll 90 degrees so that it's wings were perpendicular to the ground. *Following the above, It was ultimately the flap deployment and the pilot trying to avoid hitting the people on the runway that caused this crash. Roll-12 Exit Block *Before the launch, the crew launched a shuttle to practice landing; unfortunantlly, the practice shuttle glitched and got stuck on the end of the runway where the shuttles normally land on. *The afftermath of the shuttles were that the launch shuttle collided into the practice shuttle and the exit ramp building as well. Roll-13 Disappearance *When the shuttle re-entered Earth's atmosphere, it suddenly disappeared along with its crew, most likely to say it exploded on re-entry. *No evidence of what happened was found in footage other than it 'just disappeared'. *People believed a cause of the crash was the bad luck number '13'. Roll-14 Exploit Attack *When it launched, the shuttle suddenly tipped over and fell off the launch pad. *It is assumed it was a DLL. exploit that involved unanchoring the main brick of the shuttle which caused it to lose control and fail. *The result of the launch were people suspecting IIXXHockeyXXII, one of the crew being responsible. Darwin12 defended him for a while, until he told everyone to report him and his annoying alts. Roll-15 to Roll-16 Disappearance *The shuttle turned invisible upon docking (undocking for Roll-16 *) with the space station. Roll-18 Crash Landing *Pilot error caused plane to crash on the runway at the last moment. Roll-19 Was the last mission before it shut down. Design and Function Roll is a space shuttle designed for transporting 1 to 4 astronaughts from RSA-Only Tests to the International Space Station (ISS) then landing back to Earth. The design is based on the real life NASA Space Shuttle that retired in 2011. However there are modifications: 1. Entry/Exit: A ramp connects to the tunnel in the payload bay similar to how a shuttle docks on the ISS. There are two types of ramps: One that goes 90 degrees to 180 degrees downwards and another that goes sidewards. or one that dosent move at all. 2. Controls: Launch is fully automated as well at SRB and ET Seperation. However there is an option to land the shuttle. This requires the badge earned at Land a Shuttle, which can no longer be obtained following the expiration of Aerideyn's Builders Club membership. 3. Capacity: One shuttle has four seats with a blue seat reserved for the landing pilot. Cargo could be placed in the payload bay but it is possible it might fall out if not stuck to the floor of the Bay. 4. Landing Style: The shuttle lands like a normal aircraft however it uses a parachute on leveling out to slow down its speed. Other Info 'CREATORS: '''Aerideyn and/or alec12317 '''NAME ORGIN / DEFENITION: '''Roll program of a rocket or aerobatic movement. '''LAUNCH CENTER: "'Tests V3" '''STATUS: '''Retired 2014 '''FLIGHT DIRECTOR: '''Captevyo and Jacobthescientist (formerly). Currently being ran by R.S.A exclusives. Click here to see video footage from some Roll Missions Category:List_of_RSA_Programs Category:Rockets